Bad Morning
by KumarStudios
Summary: With the X-Men Evolution universe in mind, I created new mutants to take place of the old ones. Jon Jones, a student at the Institute, is abducted by Derrick Webber, one of Magneto's acolytes. Unfortunately, his venom has unwanted side effects...


Bad Morning

Note: This takes place in the X-Men Evolution universe, except the all the mutants in there previously, except Professor X, Mystique, and Magneto, did not exist. Instead, there is a new batch of mutants. All belong to me, and any resemblence to characters, living or dead, is purely coincidental. Please don't sue.

Jon Jones awoke, a killer headache gripping his ten year old brain. He made the mistake of trying to move, and the porcupine in his brain went crazy, jabbing needles into everything it could touch.

He tried to rub his head, but to his surprise, his hands were tied. As he looked, the mutant realized that someone had tied him to a chair. Jon looked around, recognizing where he was. He was in that abandoned warehouse on the edge of town. Where some of the older mutants lived.

"So you're finally awake?" Jon heard a voice behind him ask. "Geez, you slept for a long time." Jon didn't need to turn around; He recognized the voice. It was Derrick Webber, a college student working for Magneto.

Jon felt the chair turn around, and he promptly vanished from sight. Derrick was in spider form, which scared Jon. And when he was scared, he turned invisible.

"What am I doing here?" Jon asked, on the brink of total breakdown. "How did I get here?"

"Remember the last battle we had?" Derrick asked, his voice sounding raspy and slightly reptilian. "I bit you." A yellow, slime-like substance dripped from Derrick's pincing jaws as he said this. "Mind control. After the battle was over and everyone went to bed, I had you come here. Simple as that." If possible with someone who had a spider head, he looked smug.

"Let me go!" Jon said, struggling to break free from the chair.

"I don't think you'll be going anywhere soon," Derrick said, turning back into a human. He inserted the ear buds from his iPod into his ears, and walked over to the corner. He stared out the window, posing as a look-out.

Jon struggled some more, and then remembered a trick his sister, Jennifer, had taught him. He flexed his shoulders, bringing his hands and wrists up. To his pleasure, the rope stayed where it was, now wrapped around Jon's palms. He flexed his shoulders once more, exerting much of the force on his wrists and hands.

The rope snapped, and Jon was finally free. He turned invisible, and snuck over to Derrick. The older mutant was too engrossed with the song he was listening to to notice that Jon was gone.

Jon had just stepped within two feet of him when another headache took over. Jon moaned, alerting Derrick. He got up just as Jon collapsed to the floor.

When Jon came to for a second time, he just lay on the ground, wondering why he wasn't tied up again. He slowly got up, getting into a Lotus Flower postion. He tried to consentrate, but a small black bug on the floor was distracting him. Jon took a closer look at it, and gasped.

It was Derrick, in human form, but only two inches tall!

"Derrick?" Jon asked, staring at the tiny mutant. "What happened?"

"I think that this might be a side-effect of my venom," Derrick said. "You did this. By the way, could you help me, please?"

Jon was shocked that Derrick had even dared to ask that question, as he had abducted him, tied him up, and mind-controlled him. Nevertheless, Jon put his hand down, and Derrick climbed on. Just as Jon lifted him so that they could be face to face, Jon's stomach rumbled. He hadn't had anything to eat for an entire day, and he was starving!

Wait. Derrick was two inches high, and standing in his hand. Jon needed to get some revenge on him... Perfect!

Jon gasped Derrick's shirt collar with his other hand, removing the other one from underneath him. Derrick was doing what looked like a rapid Irish jig in mid-air, clearly scared.

"What are you doing?!" Derrick shouted. "Put me down!"

"No way!" Jon said playfully. "I don't want my lunch to escape!"

"LUNCH?!" Derrick said, freezing momentarily. As this sunk in, he began to fight even harder, sobbing. His feet suddenly felt hot and sticky. He dared himself to look, staring in horror at his feet between Jon's lips.

Jon's hand came up and wrapped all the way around him, forcing the tiny mutant completely into his mouth. He moaned as he felt Derrick struggling.

Derrick, however, was anything BUT pleased. Jon's tongue rolled over him time and time again, utterly soaking him. It was hot, wet, and very stuffy. He tried to crawl backwards, away from Jon's tongue, but stopped when he felt his feet cram into a very small space.

Uh oh.

When Derrick had unknowingly pressed his feet into Jon's throat, he nearly gagged. He gulped instinctively, rubbing his throat as Derrick slid down, panicing all the way. It felt good, but it also hurt! He gulped a few more times, trying to force the big lump down.

If he actually concentrated enough, he could feel Derrick's breathing! He felt his meal slide down his throat and into his belly. It whetted most of his appetite, but not all of it.

"Well, I'm going to go get something to eat," Jon said, getting a fresh supply of squirms from his unwilling meal. He just put his hand on his stomach, feeling Derrick trying to hurt him. Cute...

Jon flickered out of view, not intending to be caught by somebody else. He snuck into the kitchen, where Jackson, another college mutant, was enjoying his breakfast. Jon was sorely tempted to do something, but only after he got something to eat.

Jon grinned as he felt another headache coming, but this time he was prepared. He braced himself, and stayed awake. Jackson, however, fell off his chair and onto the floor, shrinking at an alarming rate.

When he reached two inches in height, Jon leaned down and picked him up.

END?


End file.
